This invention relates generally to a plug device to effectively close the opening within a flute's open-hole key cup assembly and to cause the assembly to feel and have the appearance of a standard key cup assembly or alternately if the plug is more deeply inserted to have the feel of an open-hole assembly. Utilization of the novel plug additionally changes and improves an instrument's tone, pitch and timbre.
A flute is a cylindrical instrument having a closed end with an opening or mouthpiece adjacent to the closed end, a series of tone holes to one side of the mouthpiece, a series of pad or key cup assemblies positioned above the tone holes and capable of causing the tone holes to be either open or closed, and finally an open end opposite the mouthpiece. Standard flutes utilize pad or key cup assemblies having a pad assembly mounted within a cup and capable of covering and sealing the entire tone hole when depressed. Open hole flutes have standard key cup assemblies and up to five (5) open hole pad and key cup assemblies with channels centrally located within the pad and key cup which additionally require the performer to cover the channel with a finger to effect closure of the tone hole.
Although open-hole flutes are generally preferred by more experienced and professional musicians, the required fingering is difficult for young musicians with small hands, inexperienced musicians and more experienced musicians lacking dexterity due to injury or disease. Musicians unable to play an open hole flute have attempted to solve this problem by placing small disks constructed of cork, plastic or rubber within the channel of the open hole pad assembly to simplify the additional fingering normally required. Such closures have proven unsatisfactory because of design and materials of construction. Closures that protrude above the pad assembly adversely affect the pad cup's feel and appearance and make difficult the natural finger position needed for proper hand position. Cork closures lack elasticity and over time become compressed, fit loosely within the channel, allow air to leak at its interface and finally work loose becoming detached from the pad assembly. Plastic and rubber closures degrade over time due to the loss of plasticizers and oxidation from exposure to air. As a result they can become brittle and fail to provide an adequate seal. Finally, all of the closures currently available lack the feel of a finished or metal surface and detract from the appearance of the polished silver, gold, or platinum instrument. For the foregoing reasons, a closure is needed that can, with repeated use, securely close the channel within an open hole pad assembly, enhance the instrument's appearance and be positioned to either maintain the natural finger position needed for proper hand position on an open hole flute or cause the upper surface of the pad assembly to look and feel like the metal surface of a standard key cup assembly.